The Feelings of a Tome
by FigurePerry
Summary: Looks like Histoire isn't the only tome in Planeptune now thanks to Neptune and Nepgear's discovery!
1. Chapter 1

_Gameindustri. A place with four nations ruled by a goddess._

 _Lastation- Ruled by the goddess, Black Heart._

 _Lowee- Ruled by the goddess, White Heart._

 _Leanbox- Ruled by the goddess, Green Heart._

 _And last but not least that we cannot miss since the protagonist lives there and all, Planeptune- Ruled by the goddess, you know, Purple Heart._

 _ **Now I'm sick of this formal crap so let's get the story rolling here.**_

"Neptune!" a concerned but more mature looking Neptune yelled. "That's like your fortieth pudding!"

Neptune stopped and looked at her younger sister confused. "So? What's the problem? We're all good!" she smiled.

The little sister, Nepgear sits up on her bed and puts her N- Gear away. "If you eat any more, you'll gain weight and get a tummy- ache."

"PFFFFFTT. Nothing that my HDD diet can't fix! You worry too much Nep Jr.!" Neptune chimes. Nepgear gets out of her bed though and tries to snatch Neptune's pudding.

"You can wait to eat it tomorrow!"

"Hey! Get off, man." Neptune pouted. The siblings were now doing a tug- of- war which causes the pudding to fly up in the air and lands in the corner of the Purple Siblings bedroom. "AW MAN."

When the pudding lands on the floor though, the floor makes a tile shape and a small section of the wall soon slides open, revealing two tomes. The Purple sisters looked at each other.

"What are _those_?" Nepgear asked.

"I-I don't know."

They slowly go up and pick up the dusty, old- looking books.

"Hey! I got an idea. How about we open them up!" Neptune cheers.

Nepgear starts to sweat. "Good idea. I will admit, I am nervous about what will happen though."

She slightly smiles.

The process of opening them took a while and a whole can of now broken paper clips. The tomes weren't as shut as Histoire's so opening it up wasn't much of a challenge.

"I-I think I opened one, sis!" Nepgear said. She slowly opens it and it reveals a redhead, long ponytail, magical creature. She kneels on her book and rubs her eyes. Neptune opens her tome too and it reveals a man with black hair sitting up on his book rubbing his eyes too. He slowly looks at the girl and says:

"Good morning, lil' sis…"

The Purple Sisters scream and get wide- eyed. This makes the tomes fully aware and they scream too.

"Goodness," a now blonde with pigtails fairy-like creature (Histoire; aka the Planeptune Oracle) flies into the bedroom, "what's with all the rucku-" Histoire then noticed the two new faces that were about her size give or take floating and looking at her.

•••

Everyone is now in the living room and Histoire flies over to the new faces and hands them tea. "Hello. My name is Histoire. I am Planeptune's Oracle. It's a pleasure to meet you." she grins.

The girl grins too and nods, sipping her tea. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm Pixie and this is my big brother, Rekishi!" she joyfully said.

Neptune went along with that attitude. "My name is Neptune, I'm the CPU of Planeptune and this kid next to me is my little sister, Nepgear!"

Nepgear looks down looking a little embarrassed. "I'm the CPU Candidate.". She looks up and looks at Pixie and Rekishi. "I'm sorry to suddenly bombard you guys with questions but do you mind if you can explain who exactly are you and are you guys sibling?"

Rekishi puts his tea on a page next to him. "It's fine. You see, when the first goddess was creating us, she wanted to make sure we were absolutely perfect. I remember my first time looking around in this room and getting tested on memory and the mathematical features."

"Wow. So you record history too?"

He nods. "Yup! But that's all I can do now. Just do some calculations and memorize everything happening."

"I want to tell _my_ story!" Pixie yells. She clears her throat. "So when _I_ was born, I saw Rekishi and yadda yadda ya we got to know each other and really gotten along and got close so quickly. I got tested too on my features and I work just like my brother but I'm just a little slower."

"That's cool and all but how did you get hidden in the walls of our room?" Neptune asked.

Pixie smiled. "Easy. Rekishi and I seemed to operate too fast. So we got slightly sealed in our books. Which was enough to make it impossible for us to escape by our own."

"Wow. So do you guys have the first goddess' powers too?" Histoire asked.

Rekishi shakes his head. "No, we got scrapped before she could even do that." he now looks at Nepgear. "Since we answered your questions, how did you Purple Sisters found us?"

Neptune jumped in to answer. "Well. You see, just scroll up the page and read it. After you read the first scene, you'll understand."

"Neptune! Please don't break the fourth wall." Nepgear pleaded.

 **Yeah like what the heck, man.**

Pixie got all-star- eyed. "Wooooooow! I never knew there was an HDD diet!"

"I know right! Also, sorry! I couldn't help myself, narrator!" Neptune chuckled.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This is my very first fanfiction! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny morning in Planeptune. Neptune, Nepgear, Compa, IF, Histoire, Pixie, and Rikishi were getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Welcome to Planeptune, Rekishi and Pixie." Compa said, holding her glass of orange juice up. Everyone smiled at them and began to eat their breakfast Nepgear cooked. The two new tomes curiously stared at the dish at first. But Rekishi eventually started eating.

"Wow… this tastes really good. What's it called, Nepgear?"

"Thanks. It's called blueberry pancakes." she replied.

"Blueberry… pancakes…" Pixie said quietly while still staring at it.

"Pixie, this tastes pretty good why don't you give it a try?" Rikishi said. Pixie then slowly took a bite and started chewing it. Everyone was staring at her. All of a sudden, Pixie's face started to light up.

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Pixie started to finish her 3 stack pancake in a matter of seconds. She even finished before Neptune did. Neptune's eyes widened.

"Whoa there! You better calm down!" Neptune chuckled.

"Yeah, you'll have stomach pain later, sis." Rikishi said.

"BUT THIS TASTES REALLY GOOD…" Pixie pouted. "I WANT MORE! GIMME, GIMME!"

"Pixie, manners." Rikishi says. Pixie crosses her arms as she receives more pancakes. IF smiles at the sight.

"You know, Rikishi," IF asserted, "you have the same level of maturity as Histoire. You two would make an _adorable_ couple." Histoire became red.

"WHAT?" Rikishi shrieked.

"Kidding! I'm teasing!" IF laughed.

"Yeah," Pixie replied as she started to eat another plate of her pancakes, "I mean as Rekeshi's trustworthy, sibling, I will not let him date just _anyone._ "

"Ah, sibling harmony." Neptune commented.

"Well guys, I'm going to put my plate in the sink." Rikishi announced as he starts to fly toward the kitchen.

"Oh Rikishi, you don't have to do that. Allow me." Histoire says.

"Oh it's no problem at all! I was going to get a refill on my orange juice."

"I can pour you another glass." Compa called, carefully refilling Rikishi's small cup.

"Thanks." He says as he flies into the kitchen. Histoire follows him.

"Rikishi, you don't have to do it, really. Just relax." Histoire spoke as she attempts to grab the plate. Rikishi, however, quickly puts the plate into the sink and rinsed it. She then realized this isn't something to be worth fighting for. "Thanks for the warm welcome and tolerating Pixie's antics."

"You're welcome, I'm used to the antics after all; considering I've been living with Neptune for quite a while now."

Both of them chuckle. Rikishi turns off the sink and just blankly stare at Histoire who was doing the exact same thing.

 _So… what now?_ Rikishi thought.

The kitchen was filled with silence… awkward silence in particular.

"So…" Histoire says, breaking the silence, "why don't we head back?" Rikishi agrees and both fly out.

•••

Several hours have passed by. Compa and IF are getting ready to leave.

"Well Nep- Nep, we'll see you tomorrow!" Compa says.

"Yeah and it was nice meeting you two!" IF said.

Everyone then starts to finish saying their goodbyes and Compa and IF leave the Basilicom. Neptune and Nepgear run to the TV and grab the controllers out.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Pixie announces.

"Okay. You two, you're supposed to get ready to go to bed." Histoire pointed out.

"AW C'MON, Histy." Neptune groaned. She sighed.

"Fine. But you _have_ to get ready to sleep in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Thanks. We will, Histoire." Nepgear replied.

Rikishi looked around having a confused look on his face. "Um…" he says scratching the back of his head. "Histoire, can you show me where me and Pixie's room is again?"

Histoire turned to Rikishi's direction. "Sure."

The two tomes fly to the room.

"Thanks."

Histoire nods and the whole event becomes awkwardly silent again. Luckily, Pixie came inside before everything got more awkward.

"My teeth look soooo shiny now!" Pixie cheered. Both of them giggle and everyone says goodnight to each other. Next thing you know, Histoire was flying out of the sibling tome's room, she went to the bathroom to brush _her_ teeth now. Histoire finally finished her daily night routine and lies on her bed ready to get set to sleep mode.

As Histoire stares up at the dark ceiling, however, she wonders: _Why is it so hard to talk to Rikishi all of a sudden?_

••••••

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Wow guys! Thank you for reading my fanfiction! :) Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise at least one of next month's chapters _will_ be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since Rikishi's and Pixie's arrival. Nothing has really changed in the Basilicom household. For example, right now, Histoire is about to scold at Neptune for procrastinating as usual.

"Neptune! It's time for you to patrol!"

Neptune groans. "I don't wanna."

"You have to! You're a CPU for crying out loud."

Nepgear walks over between them.

"Histoire, how about I patrol?" she suggests.

Histoire thinks about it for a second. "Fine, but if you're going to patrol, Neptune has to come with you."

"I don't know, Histy. I think Nep Jr.'s plan is good enough! No need to add more things to something already good, riiiight?"

Histoire clenches her fists. "Neptune! If you don't head out to patrol right now, you can say bye-bye to your console!" she yells.

Neptune gets frightened.

"Well, she's mad now," she states while quickly dragging Nepgear by the hand out of the room. "let's start patrolling, Jr.!"

Histoire unclenches her fists and sighs in relief.

"Histy! I'm done with paperwork!" Pixie happily said, flying over to Histoire.

She smiles. "Thank you so much for helping out, Pixie. I really appreciate it."

"No prob. Waaaay better than doing nothing all day long."

"I'm home!" a male voice hollers.

Rikishi flies in with a tiny grocery bag in his hand.

"I got a pack of 1A batteries." He says as he puts the bag on the nearest table.

"Of course it's 1A." Pixie replies.

All of them giggle. Pixie looks at the clock and notices the sun will go down soon.

"Well, guys! I'm going outside for some fresh air. See you guys later." she declared.

Just like that, the Pixie left, leaving Histoire and Rikishi alone in the room. The two just awkwardly stared at each other, deciding on what to say.

 _Man, I've never had a problem talking to people except for Histoire lately. What the hell do I say?_ Rikishi thinks.

 _Oh great, the awkwardness again. What should I do?_ Histoire thought, still cluelessly staring at Rikishi.

Ever since that kitchen incident, Rikishi and Histoire have been having trouble talking to each other alone. Heck, they even have trouble talking with each other if they're not alone. The only difference between the settings is that one is more uncomfortably awkward than the other.

"N-nice h-hat." Rikishi finally says to break the silence. Even if he did stutter, it was a start. _Great. Was that really the best thing I can come up with?_

"T-thanks." Histoire stuttered back. She suddenly starts feeling hot. _Why am I feeling hot all of a sudden? Am I short-circuiting?_ Histoire puts her hand on her forehead to check. Rikishi immediately notices this action.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Histoire quickly takes her hand down and answers yes.

The two become silent again, making the tension grow only worse. They both finally look away. Rikishi glances at the clock.

"I'm going to find Pixie."

Histoire nods. "Okay."

Rikishi finally flies out, now making Histoire the only one in the living room.

•••

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

••••••

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3, everyone! Anyways, stay tuned for the second chapter I'll post this month (Chapter 4). Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Histoire is looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She's currently checking if there's anything wrong with her. There's luckily, nothing wrong with her. She puts down her manual and sighs.

 _Why did I feel so hot… and anxious?_ She asked herself. Histoire flies to her computer and opens it up; hopeful that the internet can bring up answers to her dilemma. She starts searching: _**Anxiety/Stress.**_ The term didn't help her as much though. Which meant that she had to be more elaborate with her search. Histoire then types in: _**anxiety around this person**_. The first result that came up was an article called: _**3 Ways to Calm Your Nerves Around the Guy You Like**_. Reading that made Histoire blush.

 _Could it be that… I like Rikishi… that way?_ She asked herself. Histoire thinks about that question for another moment and in conclusion, she shakes her head, denying it. After denying it, she deleted her search history and signed out of her computer.

"HISTY, WE'RE HOME!" Neptune shouts from the living room. This caught Histoire's attention which made her fly over, greeting the two sisters home (as usual).

"Jeez, sis. You don't have to shout." Nepgear said nicely.

"DAWWWW." Neptune pouted.

Pixie also flies into this scene and a few seconds later, Rikishi flies in too.

"Dinner is finished!" Pixie cheered.

Everyone goes to the dinner, happily talking to each other for the whole time. Except for Histoire and Rikishi because they know if they do talk to each other, the conversation somehow becomes extremely awkward. They both thought it was best to avoid the awkwardness today, especially during dinner. So instead of talking to each other, they talked to the others in the table.

After a busy night, everyone goes off to bed. Histoire is back in her room now, looking up at her ceiling.

 _I bet I'm just mildly short-circuiting._ Histoire thought. Who then drifted into sleep mode for the night.

• • •

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

• • • • • •

 _ **Well, guys. Here is the second chapter of the month, February! I hope you liked it. Since Valentine's is this month, I**_ _ **might**_ _ **post Chapter 5 as a Valentine special type of thing (I might post it 1 month early) since this fanfiction is a romance fanfiction, after all. But I don't know yet. I'll let you guys know if I am doing it or not by slightly changing this Authors Note in the 12th. Also, sorry these recent chapters this month are short. I guess you can say this fanfiction is going through the "short- chapter" phase, y'know? XD. I know Chapter 6 & 7 have a long bullet list of ideas (yup I'm working on the pre-draft for those chapters already! :3) and Chapter 5 is a longer list than Chapter 4. But yeah I'm pretty sure the phase is going to end really soon. ^_^. Anyways, see you guys in Chapter 5! Bye!**_

 ** _•_**

 ** _UPDATE: Chapter 5 will be posted on Valentine's!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The lack of interaction between Rikishi and Histoire have become noticeable to the others living in the Planeptune Basilicom. Right now, Histoire is in the living room, peacefully reading a book. But since when did peace of all things last around here?

 **Heck, if peace lasted in Gameindustri, the game series would've ended a loooooong time ago XD. Okay, I'll stop now. BACK TO THE STORY!**

Pixie comes up to the other female tome and gets her attention.

"Hey, Histy."

Histoire looks up from her book. "Yes?"

"Has Rikishi done anything to you?" she asks.

"No… why?" Histoire replied, closing her book and putting it on the table.

"It's just that… you guys haven't been talking to each other a lot."

Histoire feels a chill go down her spine for some reason. She laughs it off as if Pixie was being silly.

"Don't be silly, Pixie. We communicate enough." She said.

Pixie tilts her head.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely positive."

"Well okay then." Pixie concluded. She then changed the subject because there's no point of starting an argument on something as silly as that. "Also, you wouldn't believe what my brother did today! There was this little kid who scraped his knee from playing with other kids and whatnot and Rikishi helped that kid out and still is as we speak. I guess Rikishi can be a gentleman once in a while… wish he was like that all the time. _Boys…._ "

Pixie closes her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.

"Awww how sweet (*^▽^*)." Histoire said. She starts to space out and imagine if she was that kid. Getting all that special attention from Rikishi would be a dream come true for her; but sadly, she knows that will never happen in good ol' reality.

"Hello? Histoire?" Pixie waves her hand at Histoire's face. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she yelled. Making Histoire jump in surprise.

"HYEEEK! O/O- I mean nothing. Sorry I've been feeling weird lately." Histoire apologized, massaging her forehead with her left hand.

"You're probably tired," Pixie says, "you should rest before you catch something. Goddess forbid you to get sick."

Histoire nodded and goes off to her room. Looking at herself once again in her room's mirror. She starts to think about that earlier daydream again.

"so cu-sweet..." (＾▽＾)" she said starry-eyed.

• • •

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

• • • • • •

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you guys liked reading this! See you in March's Chapters, Chapter 6 & 7! Bye! :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"What? We've only been existing for a week and two days and now you're going to scrap us?" He asks, looking up at his creator. She smiled._

 _"Don't worry, Rikishi. I won't kill you. I'll just store you and your sister and whoever finds you guys again means that... the person or people... are... uh. To be honest I don't know .-. -OH! THE NEXT TOME I CREATE MAKE SHOULD USE KAOMOJIS :D"_

 _Rikishi facepalmed. "Jeez..."_

• • •

Rikishi's flashback ended. _Wow... that was years ago. Looks like the first goddess stood by her words. Histoire uses those_ kaomojis _a good amount of times. I guess it's not bad. It shows personality and a little cute._ Rikishi's eyes widen and blushes. _What am I saying? I can't think that way with Histoire. I mean sure we aren't siblings because she has the power we don't have but... No! I will not let myself get sucked into this romance cliche bull._

Rikishi continues to space out of reality until he feels pain in his back. He quickly turns around and sees Pixie finishing a good, playful kick out of him.

"UM. HEY, YOU MADE ME NEARLY FALL OUT OF MY BOOK." He scolds.

"So what? It makes me uncomfortable seeing you in your... think-y look. Like what gives Mr. Thinker? Come play with me and Ne-"

"NEPTUNE! YOU SHOULD BE OUT OF THE BASILICOM BY NOW!" Histoire interrupts.

Neptune pouts. "AWWwww. Dude, it's like I'm never featured anymore. Remember when I was in most chapters of the fanfictions? Yeah, I don't either!"

"Just do your quest. IF is waiting outside, she is going to join you." Histoire replies. Neptune's face lights up and runs out of the basilicom.

The siblings just stare at the door, processing on what just happened. But that didn't last long since Pixie's miniature N- Gear got a notification _. All of us are ready! You can join._ It said. This message was from no other than Nepgear. The candidates and Pixie are going to a fancy Lowee resort and stay there for two weeks. It's a get together that the group has been wanting to go to for a while.

"Well guys, I gotta go to my outing. See ya!" Pixie then leaves, making the outcome just Histoire and Rikishi in a room... alone.

Once again, the awkwardness awakens.

 _ **Sigh... .-. This awkward crap is getting old. How do I stop this? AH! I GOT IT. I, the author, have power too. *makes something valuable fall***_

The two notice that a stack of paperwork Neptune hasn't touched yet fell from the desk. Both get shaken up and quickly fly over to the desk and try to put the papers back.

"How did these papers fall?"

"I don't know. o_0"

As Histoire continued to pick up the papers, she realized this could be a great time to talk to Rikishi.

"I wonder when Neptune will start to do this tall paperwork stack," Histoire said. Rikishi nods in agreement.

"Same."

After what seems like forever, there's only one remaining piece of paper on the floor. The two went out for it causing their hands to touch. At first, they didn't notice but as soon as they looked closely, they started to turn really red.

 _Wow... her hand is warm and soft._ Rikishi sweetly thought.

Histoire, on the other hand, wasn't thinking as peacefully. _I-I-I-I-I'm feeling to again! (;ﾟ_ _дﾟ_ _)_

Both snap out of their thinking zone and quickly snatch their hands back.

"Sorry. My bad." Rikishi apologized feeling slightly ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry too," Histoire responds.

"I'm going to get a snack," Rikishi announced and awkwardly flew away into the kitchen. Histoire watches him fly away until you couldn't even see him anymore.

 _Fine... the internet wins._ She concluded.

• • • • • •

 _ **Hey guys! Chapter 6 in the house! Stay tuned for Chapter 7 this month. Don't worry, you won't have to wait that long for it :) Thanks for reading. Bye! :P**_


End file.
